


【TSN/ME】Yes，we have a daughter

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Eduardo and Mark’s daily life, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, comments please please ~, i’m so bad at tags geez
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Eduardo一直觉得，和Mark Zuckerberg一起收养一个孩子是个糟糕的主意。事实证明，他是对的——“等等——所以你打算什么时候公布？！FB的创始人跟他的合伙人在一起了？”“wow wow wow，我什么时候说过我跟Mark在一起了？”“所以，你的意思是，你跟他生活在一栋楼里，睡在一个房间，一起养了一只狗，一天超过一半的时间陪伴彼此，不知道什么频率会一起进行某种床上运动——别回答我，我不想知道——现在还打算跟对方一起收养一个孩子。亲爱的Edu，请问你对'一起'的定义是什么？”“well，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“他还没有求婚。”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/ME】Yes，we have a daughter

——————————正文——————————

Eduardo和Mark有一个女儿。

第一次听说这个新闻时，Dustin的手中正端着一杯咖啡。他的对面坐着Chris，旁边是Eduardo——这是他们几个老朋友的例行聚会。

理所当然，当Eduardo扔下这个爆炸性新闻后，Chris与迎面而来的、混合着Dustin唾液的咖啡亲密接触了一把。

“咳、咳咳！Chris我咳、很抱歉……请原谅，只是——”

“我原谅你，” Chris面无表情地抽了一张纸，“毕竟，如果不是我手里没有任何液体，得到同样待遇的就会是你了。”

而这一切地罪魁祸首，Eduardo，全程从一脸茫然地坐在一旁看着他们变成了略带愧疚，“噢——抱歉，我从未说起过？好吧，现在你们知道了。我跟Mark领养了一个女儿。”

“这不叫分享——这叫告知！”Chris一边擦着脸一边尖叫，“一般人不会用'噢我就知道跟Mark一起收养一个孩子是个糟糕的主意'来与自己的好友分享！”

“呃，好吧……”

“等等——所以你打算什么时候公布？！” Dustin显然对某些信息更为关注，“FB的创始人跟他的合伙人在一起了？”

“wow wow wow，我什么时候说过我跟Mark在一起了？”

“噢得了，”  
Chris看上去有些不满，“我的意思是，我们知道你们和好了——知道你们出去约会了至少三次，但从不知道你们，你知道，变得这么认真。”

“我可以解释，”  
Eduardo掩饰性地端起桌上的水杯——这在他的两位好友看来完全是心虚的表现。

…………

“所以，你的意思是，你跟他生活在一栋楼里，睡在一个房间，一起养了一只狗，一天超过一半的时间陪伴彼此，不知道什么频率会一起进行某种床上运动——别回答我，我不想知道——现在还打算跟对方一起收养一个孩子。亲爱的Edu，请问你对'一起'的定义是什么？”

“well，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“他还没有求婚。”

“……”

“而且说真的，我以为你们会注意到这些——Mark跟我最近缺席了至少一半的会议，我们的车上多了baby in the car的标志，Mark有一天甚至穿着肩膀处有奶渍的帽衫来了。”

Dustin与Chris对视一眼，回过头同时冲着吼道：“这可不是我们的错！”

“我们又不是神探他妈的夏洛克！”

…………

“所以，她多大了？你们的女儿？” 在终于发泄完后，Dustin泄气地瘫倒在沙发上，一旁的Chris早就仰着头仿佛突然对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“六个月。噢对了，这提醒我，”  
Eduardo慢悠悠地看向依旧愤愤不平的二人，“你们愿意做孩子的教父吗？”

“当然了，我可以替她取名吗？”

“不可以。她叫Max，顺便。”

…………

Eduardo跟Mark有一个女儿。

Eduardo一直觉得，和Mark Zuckerberg一起收养一个孩子是个糟糕的主意。事实证明，他是对的——

“Mark，”  
Eduardo盯着他小个子的伴侣，手中正拿着某个不明物体伸入烧着的一锅水中，“你在干什么？”

“冲奶粉。”  
Mark以一所当然的语气回答，甚至懒得抬起头看一眼对方，“说明书上说要用七十度的水冲，现在的水温是——59.7，我猜还得等一会。。”

“噢，这么明显，我怎么会没有看出来，”Eduardo眨眨眼，“难以想象，那些没有测温计的家庭是如何养大孩子的，我猜只能让他们活活饿死？”

“那是——那是讽刺吗？” Mark终于舍得回过头，钴蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着Eduardo，“你在讽刺我吗？”

“怎么会，” 与温柔的语气相反，Eduardo走上前堪称粗暴地夺过Mark手中的东西，完全忽视暴君的抗议，“我建议你老老实实地回到卧室看看Max怎么样了——之后你可以抱着她散步，帮她拍嗝。但是，”

Eduardo拿过奶瓶，小心装入两勺奶粉后满意地转过身看着Mark，“如果我发现任何经过你手的食物出现在我女儿的饮食中，我就揍你。好吗？”

“……那也是我的女儿。”  
Mark小声抗议着，但依然听话地向卧室走去。

与他那程序化的机器人丈夫不同，Eduardo是天生的家长，养孩子对他来说十分平常，甚至能称得上得心应手。

也许，只是也许，Eduardo在私下推测，这跟他平时养Mark有着脱不开的关系。毕竟，Mark就是个大宝宝，而Eduardo将对付他的许多经验应用到了对付他们的女儿身上。

然而有些时候，他们难免产生分歧。比如，在让女儿入睡这件事上。

Mark坚持遵循著名的“费伯入眠法”——用Eduardo的话来说，那就是“残忍地将你的孩子扔在房间，哪怕她哭得歇斯底里也不予理会，最终让宝宝累到入睡。”

“这太荒唐了——” 这是今晚Eduardo第五次想要起身去查看Max的状况，理所当然，Mark第五次将他牢牢按在床上，“不行。你不准去。”

“你简直是折磨——折磨我们两个。” 通过婴儿监护器Eduardo能听到Max凄惨的哭喊声，一清二楚。

“我是在努力给予她最好的，并且Max长大后会感谢我——” Mark反驳道，“我绝不让她长成一个骄纵任性的小女孩。她需要成为一个身心成熟且掌握基本生活技能的人，并且从现在起要学会独立。”

Eduardo想了想，尽量委婉地向Mark表达了自己的不满：“你他妈的在胡扯吗？——她还是个小宝宝！我肯定抱着她哄她入睡不会对她日后成为什么样的人产生任何影响！我还记得小时候直到六岁，如果做了噩梦妈妈甚至会来抱一抱我。”

“那就是你长成现在这样依赖父母的原因吗？Thanks wardo，你又给了我一个坚持这样做的理由。”

“我没有依赖父母！以防你不记得，我曾经利用一个暑假独自挣了三十万美金——包括当时我给你注入的资金。” 如果不是怕吓到隔壁的Max，Eduardo此刻已经控制不住尖叫了。

“你因为你父亲的几句话就要跟我分手！” Mark皱起鼻子指责对方，现在他们已经开始翻起了陈年旧账，“包括我们当时谈判的阶段——你居然在吵架中途挂了我的电话去咨询你父亲，然后回来接着跟我吵！同样的事情还发生在我向你求和、问你是否愿意做我的男朋友、要你搬过来跟我同居、甚至领养Max上！”

“我至今记得——老天wardo，你父亲仅仅说了一句'你确定吗孩子' 第二天你就打电话过来告诉我你不想跟我一起养孩子。”

“是啊，现在我终于可以确定那是一个糟糕的主意——不是领养Max，而是跟你一起养！”

“现在说这个有点太晚了吧，Saverin先生，” Mark的脸上看不出任何表情，然而他一张一翕的鼻翼显示现在正处于愤怒状态，“你真该在六个月之前就下定决心——”

“我真该听父亲的——要不是你求我！上帝，我要跟你离婚！”

“FINE！！”

最终，本次吵架以Eduardo跳下床去Max的房间查看他们的女儿，而Mark用被子蒙住整个头生闷气为结局。

谁都没意识到，他们甚至还没结婚。

Mark在第二天早晨醒来，成为了第一个意识到这个问题的人。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

Eduardo面色冷漠地将两片烤糊的面包扔在Mark的盘子上。很好，在Mark叉起他那里面放了至少半袋盐的煎蛋塞进嘴里，并艰涩地试图咽下去时，他想。至少Eduardo还没有试图给他下毒。

“是这样的wardo，” 在确认对方没有理会自己的意图后，Mark假装咳嗽两下，一本正经地站在Eduardo身后。恰好这时，Eduardo拿着洗干净的盘子转过身，对上那张尖刻瘦削的脸。

“咔嚓！”

盘子掉在地上发出清脆的声音。Eduardo在短暂惊吓过后迅速反应过来，深吸一口气看着Mark，在心里对自己默默发誓他要杀了Mark，真的，他甚至连墓碑上刻的字都想好了。

在Eduardo能说出任何，或者，做出任何事之前，Mark急忙上前一步开口，现在他们之间的距离甚至不到五厘米，“我仔细考虑了你昨晚的提议——你有没有发现，我们甚至还没有结婚？”

“我真想知道那是谁的错！”

“所以，” Mark不为所动，“你愿意坚持到我们结婚后再考虑这个想法吗？”

Eduardo陷入了一种两难的境地，一方面他为Mark的逻辑感到好笑，另一方面他气得发疯。最终，Eduardo妥协了。并且他发誓，这绝对不是因为Mark那双蓝眼睛此刻正像某种大型犬类一样注视着他。

“好吧。虽然我怀疑那一天是否会到来——”

“事实上，” Mark又咳嗽两声，他的手正在裤兜里掏着什么，当他最终拿出来时，不知道是因为激动还是紧张，那个小巧的盒子摔在了地上，露出了里面的圆环。

“见鬼的——” Mark小声嘀咕着弯下腰，而Eduardo恰好也在此刻蹲下去捡。

“Eduardo Saverin，”  
就着这个别扭又诡异的声音，Mark深吸了一口气，“你愿意、呃，如果有可能你愿…愿意……我是说，如果你百分百情愿、且不是被我们共同养育一个女儿这个事实束缚、如果你从心底、内心最深处的情感，呃……我不知道自己在说什么了——如果你愿意做、l

“老天Mark！”

一双手温柔地捧起Mark的脸。直到Eduardo的嘴唇离开，Mark才从短暂的空白中回过神来。

“是的，我愿意。以及，认真的吗？在周一的早上、家里的厨房？你还能找到一个更'浪漫'的地方吗？”

Eduardo已经站起来，抱怨似地拍打着西装上的灰尘，如果他脸上没有挂着微笑也许会更逼真一些。而Mark，Mark还维持着之前的跪姿，“不。不是这样的wardo，我原本的打算是在三天后——那正好是我们的周年纪念日——带你去加州的那家餐馆，就是我们第一次约会那家——在上香槟的时候，水晶香槟，我会让乐队演奏你最爱的歌曲，然后，我会向你求婚。That was the plan. 嗯，没错——”

Mark的话再次被Eduardo贴上来的嘴唇打断，在此期间他锲而不舍地捉住Eduardo的左手，替他戴上那枚戒指。这只是订婚戒指，没关系，遵循传统的Mark迷迷糊糊想着，等到真正的婚礼上他一定会确保戒指不掉到地上。

他要请Dustin与Chris做伴郎。噢对了，也许他该顺便告诉他们，他跟Eduardo领养了一个女儿？虽然他确定对方一定能从最近的种种迹象中发现些什么，他甚至有一次背着装Max的奶瓶的包来公司了；不知道他们愿不愿意做Max的教父？

………………

Max今年三岁了

她就像一个小天使，也有着棕色的卷发与棕蜜色的眼睛，每天在家里迈着胖胖的小短腿跑来跑去。最近她最喜欢的是坐在Mark的腿上看着Dad写代码，或者让Daddy Eduardo领着她去外面逛公园，荡秋千。

每次看到她，Eduardo的心总会软成一汪水。

“宝贝，Daddy loves you，你知道我愿意给你世界上一切。”

“是的Daddy，” Max奶声奶气地扬起头看着Eduardo，“我能吃冰激凌吗？”

“不行。”

…………

Eduardo对他的女儿只有两点无比坚持，饮食与按时上床睡觉。

因此在这天，在当晚十点依旧找不到Max在哪的Eduardo，心情可以想象。

“Mark——？你看到我们的女儿了吗？”  
“Mark？？Mark！！”

“我们的什么？”

Mark沉浸在自己面前的屏幕中，完全忽视了Eduardo惊慌的声音。

“女、儿！！我们在三年前一起领养的女儿！！”

“不……没有…抱歉亲爱的，我保证十分钟内就去睡觉。”

Eduardo听着楼上传来的声音，彻底放弃了Mark。毕竟，他也只有在搬东西或者敲代码的时候有用了。

在找遍家中每一寸地方后，Eduardo努力控制住自己颤抖的双手，决定报警。他们的女儿失踪了。

“Mark，”  
已经来到楼上的Eduardo余光扫进了书房，他停下了脚步。

Eduardo盯着他爱人腿上多出来的一团被蒙在毯子里的不明物体，“坐在你腿上的那个，是我们的女儿吗？”

“我什么腿上？噢……嗨小家伙，你什么时候跑过来的？我觉得已经到你睡觉的时间了对不对？让我们看看——What the——wardo！已经凌晨了！”

Mark压低声音，终于舍得将一丝注意力分给他的丈夫，“你怎么还不带Max去睡觉？”

出乎意料，Eduardo心平气和地走过去抱起他们的女儿转身离开。直觉告诉Mark有什么地方不对，但他还是选择埋头工作。今晚的任务太多了，好在，他只需要——

？？？

怎么回事？？？

Mark家里的无线网络是他亲自挑选的，稳定、高速且昂贵，这是每个程序员的标配。但是现在，刚才满格的信号现在暗了下去，上面只有一个令Mark感到窒息的叹号。

“wardo？wardo——？”

Mark在他们的卧室找到了穿着睡衣躺好的Eduardo，他刚将小Max哄睡。

“家里的网络出问题了，你知道——那是什么？！”

Mark盯着Eduardo牢牢抱在手中的白色小盒子，眼里写满了不可思议。

“噢，这是我刚找到的路由器。是不是很神奇？居然有人会把它藏在保险柜里。”

Eduardo不等对方插嘴，自顾自提高了声音，“老天我太困了，如果再不休息我想可能连手里的东西都拿不稳了。Mark亲爱的，你还要工作吗？”

“……不。”

Mark权衡了一下自己的生命安全，再考虑他高价购买的路由器安全，做出了正确的选择。他老老实实地爬上床，顺便搂过Eduardo：“我觉得还是陪你休息比较重要。”

“真令人感动。如果你不再试图拿到路由器的话也许我会更相信一些。”

“……”

“也不要试图脱掉我的睡衣好吗？我没有裸睡的习惯，也不想发出任何可能吵醒Max的声音。”

“可是我们已经两周没有——”

“你可以抱着我睡。”

“……好吧。”

Eduardo在黑暗中模糊看着他的丈夫揉揉鼻子，之后顺从地从身后揽过他的腰，冰凉的双手搭在他的小腹上。

Eduardo无声地叹口气，轻轻握住Mark细长的手指：“好吧，明天我会去参加与Max的老师的会面，这样你就可以在家专心完成工作了——”

“你真是个天使。” Mark睡意朦胧的声音从身后传来，Eduardo感到他甚至将同样冰冷的脚也伸了进来

“而你是个混蛋。”

“我也爱你。晚安wardo.”

Eduardo发现，跟Mark一起养一个女儿似乎也不是那么糟糕的主意。

…………

Max今年八岁了

Mark是在提前结束工作的一天回到家，发现了家中另外两个人在做什么。

地上铺着洁白的花瓣，Max穿着最漂亮的一条白裙子，头上戴着新鲜的花环；Eduardo穿着Prada的黑色西装，一只手领着他们的女儿；背景音乐放着婚礼进行曲。

“如果我能打断一下——发生了什么？”

“噢别担心Mark，” Eduardo悄悄冲Mark比了个嘘的手势，“我上网搜了一下，很多小姑娘都会经历这个时期，想着跟爸爸结婚什么的……这很正常……”

Mark看着Max，他们的棕发小天使向Eduardo跑过去，递出一枚自己做的纸戒指。

“容我提醒你一下，亲爱的wardo，” Mark在这场“婚礼”结束后拉着Eduardo的手腕压低了声音，“重婚无论是在美国还是巴西、甚至新加坡都是犯法的。”

对此，Eduardo仅仅是惊奇地眨眨眼，带着嘲笑回答：“天啊Mark，你是在嫉妒吗？”

他当然——见鬼的——不是！

当天晚上，当Eduardo半梦半醒中感受到身上突然多出的一个人重量，他几乎是瞬间清醒了过来，“Mark——你在干什么？”

对方似乎没有听见他的话一样，专心致志地脱着他的衣服。当Eduardo最终与床单间没有任何阻碍物，Mark才终于趴在他耳边恶狠狠地说：“我在提醒你——Saverin先生，你已经跟我结婚了。”

Eduardo就知道，跟Mark一起收养一个孩子是个糟糕的主意。这会让Mark的心智同样退化成一个孩子。

………………

Max今年二十五岁

今天，他们的宝贝，他们的天使就要与另一个男人组建家庭了。

Eduardo在离开家向婚礼出发前特意多装了一条手帕，为了提醒自己千万不要在Max的婚礼上落泪。

在他们坐上车后，Eduardo终于发现了一些东西：“Mark亲爱的？为什么开这辆车？我们的福特怎么了吗？”

“它很好。” Mark短促地回答。他们现在坐在一辆夸张的跑车上，那是二十周年纪念日的时候Mark送给Eduardo的礼物。Eduardo一次都没开过。

“我只是觉得，既然今天是Max的婚礼，她会喜欢一些不一样的。”

“好吧……”

Eduardo看上去依然疑惑，并且一路上他的问题在一点点增加。

“这是什么？Mark，你为什么要拿上Max的运动装？”

“以防万一。”

“什么万一——Max的跑鞋？Mark，你究竟在想什么？！”

“好吧，好吧……” 在等红灯的时候，Mark终于不情愿地面对Eduardo质疑的眼神，“我只是在想，有这种可能——万一Max在最后时刻反悔，或是她想要别的，我可以帮助她逃跑。”

“她不需要！！” Eduardo开始感到头疼，为自己不得不养了三十多年的大宝宝Mark，“她遇到了那个对的人，对方很好；我们也喜欢Ivan——”

“你喜欢Ivan——” Mark小声嘀咕着，被愤怒的Eduardo快速打断：“那不重要！重要的是Max，好吗？” 

“我希望在一个小时以后，当我们陪Max走过红毯时你能好好表现。Behave yourself！”

…………  
出乎意料，Mark做的棒极了。

当Eduardo将Max的手交给对面的年轻男人，泪水堵住了他的喉咙令他什么也说不出来。在大家的注视下，Mark接了过来。

“亲爱的Ivan，从今天起，那即将变成你的任务——牵好我们的Max的手。事实上在今天以后，她会成为你的Max。”

“你们将要给出人生中最重要的承诺，从此你们不再是两个独立的个体，而是一个家庭。你们生活在同一屋檐下，分享着一种生活……爱情是婚姻的基石，而我衷心地祝愿，你们的婚姻坚如磐石。”

最后，在你我之间，我希望你，” Mark握紧了Eduardo的手，“——全身心地爱Max，要超过我们对她的爱——”

下方坐的宾客笑了起来，他们衷心地鼓起掌，祝福着迈入婚姻殿堂的二人。

“——但是，不要超过我对wardo的爱。因为那不可能。我最多接受，我们扯平了，好吗？”

在鲜花、掌声、欢笑与幸福的泪水中，Max与Ivan qīn wěn着彼此。

…………  
Eduardo靠在Mark的肩膀，目送他们的女儿远去。他感觉心中空落落的，尽管无数次安慰自己，他依旧清楚，他们的生活彻底改变了。

一只手搂过他。Eduardo侧过头，恰好看到了他的丈夫鬓角的白发。

“wardo？”

“Yes？”

“关于我之前的提议——”

“Fine，” Eduardo叹口气，“你可以养一只狗。”

“我们。我们要一起养。”

“好吧，好吧……你想好名字了吗？”

“Max。”

“Mark Zuckerberg，你不许给一只狗取我女儿的名字。”

“我们的女儿……好吧，那我要叫他Beast.”

———————————end———————————


End file.
